Different
by falling winter roses
Summary: The girl has never felt safe since she was separated from her brother. Luke, Thalia, Jason, Annabeth, Reyna, Hylla, Bianca, Zoe, and Nico finally find her. Luke. She finally found Luke, after all these years of slavery. Her brother.
1. I Found You

**A/N: Hi! I got this idea from a bunch of mashed up different fanfics I read! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be 10 years old. So I do not own PJO or HoO**

 **Chapter One**

I ran, ran as fast as I could through the dense forest, ducking to avoid low branches, my feet light on the forest floor. I constantly looked behind me for pursuers, and strained my ears to hear any sound that did not belong in the forest. Then I heard them. Low voices and footsteps ran out through the trees. I darted up a random oak, hoping the leaves would obscure me from view. I looked up, and saw the sky begin to brighten. I decided I'd stay here for the night, unless, of course, I was caught. I hoped I wasn't.

I wanted to know who those people I'd heard had been, so I peered down through the branches. My eyes snagged on a face. A very _familiar_ face. My breath caught. Was it really him? It had to be. Those beautiful blue eyes, that golden hair, the long, pale scar on his face. It had to be him. It had to be Luke. My older brother. I let out a little shriek, then cursed myself, covering my mouth.

The group came to an abrupt halt.

"Who's there?" one of the girls called up into the trees. I looked at her, and recognized the face immediately. We'd been best friends before we got separated, after all. The grey eyes flitted around, looking for me. Her curly blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was leaning on an older girl for support. My gaze flitted to the girl, and saw her electric blue eyes also studying the trees for anything that might have caused the sound I'd made. Her black hair was short, and her freckles stood out on her pale skin.

She had her arms around Annabeth and another boy, one I didn't recognize. He had short-cropped blonde hair and blue eyes identical to Thalia's. I could see the edge of a black mark on his forearm. My eyes caught on a pair of brown eyes, looking directly at my hiding spot. He turned his head, and a lock of dark hair swept over his eyes. I caught my breath. _Nico._ At his shoulder was another girl. She had her arm around him, and a lump of anger and jealousy expanded inside me. But as I studied her, I decided she was more likely his sister than his girlfriend. Yes. I liked him. I'd had a crush on him ever since I could remember.

Another girl stood by Nico's sister. She had long, dark hair and silver eyes, She was fingering a bow that hung over her shoulder with a quiver of arrows.

I slid down through the branches, landing softly on the carpet of leaves. All of the escapees spun around. The blonde guy had a golden sword pointed at me(Where did he get that?). Nico's sister and her friend had silver arrows nocked in their bows. Annabeth had a bronze dagger, and Nico had his black iron sword out. Thalia had a bronze spear and her shield out. Luke had reached for his double edged sword, Backbiter, but had stopped when he saw me. Luke's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What's your name?"

"I-I don't know," I stammered. I wanted to rush into his arms and hug him, but he didn't seem to recognize me. No one seemed to recognize her except Nico, who looked like he wanted to smack Luke until his memory returned.

"It's Damini," he said. "Also, how do you not know your name?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I pulled up by shirt, revealing my back, and the endless scars on my back and arms. There were some on my legs, too.

"Ohhhh...Ummmm…" Nico murmured. I rolled my eyes at him, though I didn't feel like it.

"Damini? Is that seriously you?" I turned to the voice. A girl stood there, staring at me. She had bronze skin and long, dark hair braided down her back. Reyna. An older version of her stood at her side. She was Hylla. She stared at the pale white marks. "What happened to you?"

"Speaking out earned it. Also running away about 325 times," I answered, pulling my shirt back down. "Now, are you going to introduce me?"

"I'm Jason Grace. Thalia's long-lost little brother," the blonde guy said.

"I'm Zoe Nightshade," the silver-eyed girl said.

"Bianca di Angelo`. Nico's my baby brother," Nico's sister said. Nico smacked her

"I am _not_ your baby brother," he said.

"So how do you not know your name again?" Nico asked. I sighed.

"Most of the Holders who've owned me didn't even know my name," I told them. "All of them referred to me in a number. Number 1 of the greater troublemakers." I showed them the dark mark on my forearm, which said

 _ **Greater Troublemaker #1**_

 _ **D. C.**_

Jason, Reyna, and Hylla put up their arms. Each had a similar mark. It was the same as mine, except their initials were _**J. G., R. R. A.,**_ and _**H. R. A**_. Plus, each had a different number. Jason had #4, Reyna had #2, and Hylla had #3. _So these were the other 3 greater troublemakers,_ I thought to myself.

Then there was a barking noise. I drew my dagger. I didn't want to bring out my sword just yet, since I had had much more practice with short blades than my sword. The blade was a meld of silver and bronze, with a little bit of gold. My sword was made the same way. Luke pointed the steel side of his sword forward. Annabeth raised her bronze knife. Thalia unspiraled her shield, Aegis. Nico drew his black iron sword. Reyna took out a golden spear, as did her sister, Hylla. Jason had his gold sword aimed. Bianca and Zoe had raised their bows, silver arrows nocked and ready to fire at a moment's notice.

The hounds burst out of the trees, snapping their jaws. Zoe and Bianca let their arrows fly. Jason started stabbing the hounds in a Roman style fight. Reyna and Hylla threw their spears, which returned to their hands as soon as they called for them. Nico slashed through the dogs, turning them into puddles of-was that shadow? Thalia charged into battle, spear raised, her shield held high, the fake face of Medusa making the dogs cower in fear. Annabeth was a whirl of color, slashing and stabbing through the hounds. Luke was busy butchering the dogs, the steel side of the sword cutting through the dogs like they were liquid. I saw a blur of green as I whirled through the dogs, cutting down everything that wasn't one of my fellow escapees.

Then I saw men come out of the trees, pressing cloths over my friends' faces. I screamed, and started towards the men too. The last thing I saw was a white cloth over my nose, turning red with blood.

 **A/N: HAHA! Cliffie! Hope you liked it! If you liked it, please fav! If you REALLY liked it, please review! Also, what do you guys think the name of the world should be and the different lands? PM me or review if you have ideas, please!**


	2. Chosen

**A/N: Hope ya like it! Also, I'm sorry for not updating this story for over a month. But I'm traveling, and it's getting hard to find time to write.**

 **Chapter Two**

I didn't wake up very happy. No that was an understatement. I was thirsty, hungry, angry, disoriented, hurt, and overall, not very happy. I sat up, rubbing my cheek, which seemed to have a nasty bruise on it.

I looked around my prison. It was a cell. There were iron bar windows. I was chained up. Loose chains hung from the wall. Bones littered the floor. Stains covered the floor. All these things were normal But the thing that wasn't normal was that I wasn't only with other slaves.

No. A group of 20 or so was huddled along one wall, talking among themselves in low voices. I closed my eyes again, straining my ears to hear their conversation.

"So, all of us are getting the personal slaves from this room?" she heard one murmur.

"Yeah, sure. Me and Gwen are getting the girl with the really dark skin and black hair. the older one. Well, at least I think she's older." _Hylla ._

"Me and Leo are getting the girl with the black hair and tan skin." I jolted. _Me._

"Me and Rachel are getting the girl with curly blonde hair." _Annabeth._

"Me and Frank are getting the smaller girl with the really dark skin and black hair." _Reyna_

"Me and Juniper are getting the pale-skinned girl with the dark hair and silver circlet." _Zoe._

"Me and Piper are getting the boy with the black hair and olive skin." _Nico._

"Me and Fleecy are getting the girl with spiky black hair." _Thalia._

"Me and Charles are getting the boy with blonde hair and the scar on the cheek." _Jason._

"Me and Chris are getting the girl with olive skin and black hair." _Bianca._

"Me and Ella are getting the boy with the blonde hair and tan skin." _Jason._

"So, Dakota, Gwen, Calypso, Leo, Will, Rachel, Hazel, Frank, Grover, Juniper, Percy, Piper, Echo, Fleecy, Silena, Charles, Clarisse, Chris, Tyson, Ella, you all are sure?"

"Yes, Queen Iris," several people chorused. _Queen Iris?_ Oh great. We were getting chosen by _royals._ This was going to be just fantastic.

The group left, and I counted to thirty before I opened my eyes and let out a loud groan. I looked around the cell and saw the rest awakening.

Nico sighed."Great. Caught again. Another punishment."

"Dang, I hate it when we get caught," Thalia said.

Suddenly, the barred door opened, and one of the uniformed guards stepped in. "Royals chose ya, don't know why."

He unchained our wall confinements, then half-pushed, half-pulled us along the dank corridors of the escapee prison.

When we finally reached a door that didn't lead to another cell, but to the great outside, we passed through. The guard frowned at us.

"Normally yer'd be punished. But the royals wanted ya in good condition."

We were just fine with that. None of us remotely enjoyed the harsh beating given out to captured runaways. The guard led us to a rather fancy carriage and pushed us inside. We gasped.

 **A/N: Haha Cliffie**


	3. THREEEEEEEE

**Hi guys. I am so sorry that this isn't an update, I promised myself I would never do one of these because, well, I thought they were pointless. But I will be putting this story on Hiatus for a few weeks, mostly for two reasons-I'm working on a project that I will only post when it is completely finished-it's a series-and severe writer's block. Some people don't believe in writer's block. Well, sorry to say this but if you don't have writer's block you're not a wrter. To me writer's block is when an author just gets to a point in their story where their mind just goes blank like, what should I do? I will take this story of Hiatus quicker if you guys could please review and give me ideas. My mind currently doesn't know wha to do. Thank you if you can give me ideas, please do. Sorry this isn't an update.**


End file.
